I'm Never Going to Live This Down
by ximcarebear
Summary: Sharpay decided to spy on Troy and Gabriella's prom night. But how did it end up with her iPhone taping their sexual activities? Troyella for ZA Angels Challenge JB's category.


This prom was like no other. She never imagined it as a total seductive relationship she had with her best friend. I mean, they were just honestly flirting but it never went as far as grinding each other and ending it in a hotel room. Trust me, I was there and saw the whole thing. In fact, I got it on tape. But this tape is confidential. It ain't going anywhere outside my bedroom. But just so you know, it wanted me to join them and have a threesome with them.

* * *

Making sure I was focusing on my date, I was also watching the best friends talking amongst themselves and their dates. Yes, they have separate. He was too worried that she would reject him if he asked her to prom that he totally forgot that other guys would aim for her too. He found out that he was too late when Charles Johnson finally made the move. She was too oblivious of her best friend's feelings that she said yes. She wasn't the only one who got asked to the prom, but so did he. After he sobbed over being too late, he said yes to Claire Monroe.

My date bumped shoulders with me and pulled me toward his parents so we can take pictures. I couldn't keep my eyes off of them as I stalked from a far distance. He waved hi to him. He did the same and walked over to her. They were talking for a while until Claire ran up to him and pulled him to her parents. He waved bye to her and her face turned into a sad expression. Just in time, Charles came over and pulled her to his parents for pictures. This is a typical prom event, but wait until we get to Sheraton.

* * *

Senior prom has officially started! The place was decorated nice, but I knew Daddy's decorators would make this place even more fabulous. My date and I entered the ballroom, joining every other student from East High as they mingled with their lonely friends or grinded on their dates. It wasn't scary to watch girls stick their butts into their dates' fronts but once they remove their asses, you can see each guy already got a boner just from dancing. It's disgustingly horrifying.

She ran up to me and gave me a hug. I could tell she wasn't with her date or with her best friend and his date.

"How do you like this? Tay spent a lot of time planning this whole thing." I would admit, Taylor McKessie did a nice job. I could have done better, but I was busy myself making appointments with my hair stylist, my manicure stylist, and picking out the best prom dresses that Daddy hired people to make for me. I love him so much.

"It's nice. Could be better, but it's nice." She smiled at me and started talking to my date. I watched over her head to see him trying to dance with Claire. He was looking uncomfortable but trying really hard to make it look unnoticeable. I could tell; I mean, c'mon I used to like the boy in seventh grade.

She finished talking to my date as she walked over to Charles. Charles took her hand and gently pulled her onto the dance floor. His hands were around her waist as they swayed into the fast music. She turned around slowly and began grinding on Charles. Charles seemed to like the feeling as he pulled her closer and opened his mouth. Ew, he looks like he's moaning. I looked over at Claire and him and he was watching her grinding on Charles. His face was red with jealousy and I knew that he's going to crack soon tonight.

I saw Claire look over his shoulder and straight at Charles. Claire nodded at Charles and excused herself from him. She quickly ran out of the ballroom. I excuse myself from my date as he was talking to Chad Danforth about basketball. Typical lunkheads. I ran where Claire ran out. I saw the girls' restroom close so I followed in. Claire was checking herself in the mirror, looking like she's trying to see if her makeup was okay.

"Aren't you Troy's date?" I said aloud to her. Claire turned around and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, so?"

"You shouldn't be flirting with other guys behind his back." Troy's my friend now and I know what a friend should do when a friend's date is backstabbing with his best friend's date.

"That's none of your business, Evans. Troy doesn't like you and likes me. Get it?" I cackled evilly.

"Are you serious? He's in love with Gabriella, not you."

"Not until Charles is done with her." Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"Exactly that. Guess Montez is up for a big surprise tonight." Claire laughed as she walked out of the girls' bathroom. I couldn't believe it. Charles was going to do something to her. I followed Claire out of the bathroom back to the ballroom. I saw Charles whisper something into her ear and she giggled. He was still staring at his best friend and Charles as Charles grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the exit. I was about to get up to stop them when I saw Wildcat captain walking toward them already. He furiously pulled her hand out of Charles's and told him something. Charles stared at them angrily and yelled something out. He yelled something else at Charles, making Charles infuriated. Charles threw a punch at him, causing him to fall back. I gasped as my date turned his attention to the fight a few feet away from us. My date started running toward the fight as Charles and he were throwing punches at each other. Ms. Darbus, our drama teacher and my favorite teacher, came over and pulled the two boys apart. She pointed toward the exit as Charles brushed his ripped tuxedo and strutted out the door. He grabbed her hand and started pulling her out the exit until Claire ran to him and begged him to stay. He shook his head and said something apologetically as Claire ran out the exit with tears falling down. She shook her head, obviously feeling guilt for letting him be a part of her night but he smiled and pulled her out. Since my date wasn't with me at the time, I sneaked out the exit and followed them. They walked into an elevator and I saw him pressed the number '16' to go to that floor. The elevator closed. I waited a few seconds before pressing the up button. Soon an elevator opened for me and I mimicked his actions by pressing '16'. Once the elevator got to floor sixteen, the doors open and I saw them walking down the hall way. I walked out and hid behind a wall. I peeked over and saw them enter the last room on the right. I heard the door closed so I ran toward the room. I noticed the door wasn't slightly closed so I lightly pushed the door open. I could hear them talk.

"I'm sorry about what happened today," she said. I glanced at them sitting on the edge of the only bed in the room.

"It's okay. He doesn't deserve to be with you," he replied. She smiled. I grabbed my iPhone from my pink handbag and clicked on the camera button.

"I don't deserve to be with anyone." She started to silently sob while he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her sides.

"Of course you do. Everyone does."

"Not me. Every time someone comes around, I always go after them. And they always seem to break my heart at the end." I slide the camera into the record button.

"Maybe you should just start focusing on someone you know who won't break your heart."

"And who will that be?" I looked up from my iPhone to see what his answer was. He didn't say anything. Instead, he kissed her. I saw her pull him down toward the bed a few seconds later and then I knew. They're going to do it. I didn't want to stay. It was too disgusting. The girl is one of my best girl friends and the guy is a guy I had a crush on since seventh grade. I clicked on the record button and recorded the scene. Even though I wasn't looking, the iPhone was focused on the two. I knew it was a bad thing to stalk them, especially when I didn't want to in the start but this two have been too stubborn to admit their feelings to each other.

I heard clothes ripping and her moaning. I closed my eyes at the sickening sounds. No matter what, I had to get this down; it was my job. Gossip is my thing.

A few minutes later, I heard him ask her if she was going to be okay. I heard her say 'mhm'. A few seconds later, I heard her scream. I heard skin slapping each other and I took a peek. I saw his naked butt. Oh shit, this isn't how I imagined doing at my prom. I pulled back and stuck my iPhone facing them. I'm making a sacrifice. Remember, I'm making a sacrifice. I don't know why though.

I heard her moaning his name over again, telling him to go faster or harder or deeper. I heard him obey by moaning her name too and telling her that he's going to get through his orgasm. I heard her yell his name one more time before groaning. I heard them shifting in the bed and pulling the sheet over their naked bodies. I'm going to get grossed out. I'm never going to live this down.

"That was… amazing," I heard her say. Amazing, my ass. I'm the one sitting here hearing you guys have sex for a half hour.

"Ditto." I pressed the stop button on my iPhone before sneaking out of their hotel room. I quietly locked their hotel room and sprinted toward the elevator. It opened quickly and I pressed 'Lobby'.

Oh my god. I cannot believe I was even in there. I looked at my iPhone and it was stopped at the picture of him sticking his length into her. I think I'm going to throw up. The elevator door opened and I ran out back to the ballroom. I saw my date looking up and walking towards me.

"Shar, where were you? I was looking all over for you." I shook my head.

"I'm fine," I lied. I'm definitely not fine. I'm never going to live this down. God has been watching me. He gets free porn everyday!

"Do you want to go to the hotel room now?" I saw him wiggle his eyebrows. I shook my head and shoved a hand in his face.

"I'm not going to have sex tonight. Do you understand?" I saw him look down sadly.

"Oh." I already feel myself wet, so what the heck?

"Fine. Let's go."

I'm never going to live this down. But at least I'm going to re-live myself.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this really fast just so I could get it in the JB category. Sorry if it sounds rushed and it has really bad grammar errors, I know that. Just bear with me. I finally got a new editor but she hasn't logged on FF yet and I really need to give this in by today. Sorry again! **


End file.
